Code Breaker The Caw of the Crow
by SkyKingCrow
Summary: Eden has opened a school called Shibuya Academy that severs as a training groud for power users the story follows Crow a first year at the school and his adventures but there seems to be some bigger game at play. New cast, New Story. Please R
1. Just Call Me Crow

Chapter 1- "Just Call Me Crow"

Shibuya Academy the super elite school that's said to be a 1 in a million chance of getting in, and yet some how I got in and I almost never went to school in middle school. Now here I am 16 and a first year freshmen forced to go to school because it's a boarding school. After the opening ceremony we all went to our homeroom class mine was class 1-A. When I got to the classroom I saw what were going my future classmates chatting among themselves. Not wanting to talk to them I just went to the back corner deck by the window set my bag drown and waited for the teacher to show up, and almost as if the world was granting my wish the teacher showed up and told everyone to sit drown. She was about average height for someone her age which I can only guess was mid 20s to early 30s, black hair in a ponytail that went to about her waist, and even from back here I could tell she had some "big friends." Turning her back to us the teacher wrote her name on the black board "Hello class my is Narukami-sensei I'll be your homeroom teacher for the school year." after that everyone replied with a "Hi Sensei!" well everyone but me.

After that Narukami-Sensei said "Alright class we're going too go around the classroom and I want you to say your name, tell us a little about yourself, and if you want you can also say what your power is." _wait what was that last part? _when one of guy's in the front did his interdiction it proved that I didn't hear that last part wrong _not that I could of but still_ with that and with what little of the opening ceremony I paid attention too I could piece tougher that at least every student had a power like me_. _

When everyone else was done it was finally my turn to give my interdiction. So I got up from my chair and gave my interdiction, and apron finishing almost everyone gave me a puzzled look_. Dum ass your more then likely the only person in the school who knows morse code_ right as I was about to say it again some else said it for me "he said his name is Axl D. Giese he almost never speaks using words preferring to use morse code." I looked to my right to see who was giving my interdiction and it was the girl sitting next to me who's name I couldn't think of because I wasn't paying attention to the interdictions besides to know when it was my turn.

"Well Axl-kun could you please try to in a language all of us can understand okay?" asked Narukami-Sensei to which I replied and the girl next to me translated as "He'll try."

The day went though the norms until lunch as when I was getting out of my chair to look around the school I was stopped by the girl who translated for me, "So Axl were are you going?" she asked. As I was about to reply I decided to get a better look at her. She was about 5'4 with shoulder length blue hair an average sized chest, a slender figure, a cute face, and on said face a pair of mismatched irises. Apron looking her over I taped out my answer to her "I was going to look around the school for a bit." "sounds like fun I haven't gotten a chance to look around the school either mind if I tagged along?" she asked to which I tapped out "sure." after which we walked around the school making small talk along the way but the one thing that surprised me was that she never asked why I spoke in morse code, I guess she just thought that I had my reasons and didn't feel the need to ask.

We didn't get the chance to see the entire school but this place was huge and that was expected. The rest of the school day was uneventful and as the day ended my new friend came up to me and asked me "So Axl which dorm do you stay in?" I couldn't remember off the top of my head so I reached into in to my pocket to find the paper that said which one "Shibuya Mansion" is what I tapped out was. "Wow we're in the same dorm lucky aren't we, why don't we head home tougher?" I was first shocked that there was a co-ed dorm at first but the thought was soon forgotten about and I tapped yes to her offer to head to the dorm tougher. Everything was fine until about the half why point where my friend went unconscious I was about to check if she was okay when I soon joined her in dream land.

I awoke some time latter to getting punched in the face. Seeing that I was awake the guy hitting from what I can assume for a while now judging from how much my face hurt called out to some guy looking over my friend who was still out cold. He and some other guy came towards he and said "So you're the guy who's hanging around my soon to be girlfriend huh? You aren't much to write home about are you?" this guy was about my height which was 6'1, had the same uniform as me, and looked like your everyday punk. "Got nothing to say huh well maybe THIS will make you talk!" after saying that he hit me a few times in the face and in the gut. "Not going to fight back are we well I didn't expect you to any way you were hit so hard with my buddies gas power you shouldn't be able to do anything for a while now." well that explained how we fell unconscious and I was damn sure that my guess that the other two were power users as well was right.

After he was done hitting me he said "well now that I'm done with you I'm going to go calm what's mine if you don't mind? Boys take care of him for me will you." his lackeys then started to hit me some more as he began to walk to my friend.

When he was this he used his power which was earth manipulation to form some kind of emblem. He then went and put it in some burning coal and when he was done it looked like a brander, the shock of what he was about to do hit me harder then any of the hits these asshole's were did to me. _I wont let anyone important to me be hurt NEVER AGAIN . _I let out the biggest sound wave that I could and that sent the lackeys flying, I broke the restraints that were holding me like they were nothing and at the speed of sound raced to the ring leader punched him squire in the face hearing his nose brake in to process. As I was going to free my friend the earth covered my feet and some sharp looking were being sent my way. "SOUL CRUSHER!" I shouted sending a very powerful sound wave at the rocks destroying them and hitting the leader as well. Easily braking free of his earth trap I went right in front of him and shouted "ROWDY ROCKER!" but instead of a sound wave being sent at him it was a couple of dozen of my fist hitting him at the speed of sound.

I don't know how but he was still conscious but he crawling away from me. I began to walk up to him it was at that point he begging "Please ddddd… don't kill me PLEASE!" my response was "An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, AND THE REQUIME OF FURY FOR EVIL!" as I was about to kill him I heard a voice say "s…stop." I looked in the direction the voice came and saw no one but my friend. _Most of been her hearts voice _so I didn't kill him and just left him there, undid my friends restraints got her on my back and began to carry her to our dorm. It was about the half way point with the sun setting that she finally woke up, "Morning sleepy head how was your nap?" I asked her "it was good thank you for asking, wait did you just talk Axl?"

She asked in response I gave her a jokingly "thanks for noticing." "well any way what happened to you your face looks like a bulldozer hit?" "I'll tell you tomorrow …wow it just hit me." "What?" "I don't know your name." I said in shame "You don't know it huh well that explains why you haven't called me by my name at all, well my names Yuki Yamamoto but I tell my friends to call me Saya so just call me Saya." Saya said, "will do Saya." I said in response

"Anyway put me drown I can walk fine on my own you know." Saya demanded to her, but I said "Sorry your still feeling the effects of today's events you would fall as soon as I put you drown." I said in response "Oh you don't know that I-" I cut her off before she can finish and say "Yes I do know that I can hear your body say that it can't walk." "You can hear my body say that how?" she asked seeming to be very confused "My special power in sound it let's me move at the speed of sound, make sound wave's, and it give's me way better hearing then most people." I said hoping to clear her confusion "That maybe true but I'm sure I can walk fine Ax-" cutting her off again I said "Crow." "Crow?" she asked "Just call me Crow it's what my friends call me." "Crow huh alright Crow I'll just take your word and let you give you a me piggy back ride." she said ending the argument there, as we made small talk until we got to the dorm.

Apron reaching a sigh that said Shibuya Mansion at the middle of the night we turned the corner expecting to find a nice big dorm but instead fond a run drown little mansion.

Chapter 1 END

So Crow and Saya have made it to there dorm to find a run drown piece of crap what adventures will come to our hero's Find out next time on Code: Breaker Caw of the Crow

Please if you want leave a review, comment, and if you really liked this story favorite


	2. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY FOOD

Sorry for the wait everyone I had to deal with school and then I needed and brake from everything after school was out so yeah… well lets get to this already ACTION!

Chapter 2- "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY FOOD YOU BITCH!"

"Saya we have the right place right?" I asked my friend I'm currently giving a piggy back ride "yeah we've got the right address and everything so this must be the right place… right?"

I couldn't believe it my mind almost didn't compute this how could a supper high class boarding with a stupidly big campus have this run drown motel…thing, no this couldn't right it just couldn't it, it, it, "Crow? Crow? CROW QUIT FUCKING SPACING OUT!" being snapped back into reality by my friend's yelling which was many time's loader thanks to my sound ability I said "Ow don't yell when your this close to me that really, really hurt so what so you want?" "Good your back first off I think I'm fine to walk and second let's go inside I'm cold and hungry even if this isn't our dorm we'll just rent a room for the night." she said with a very clear annoyance in her voice.

I put her drown knowing full well that she was okay to walk for a little bit now and was about to say "yeah about the renting the room thing you see I- hey wait up!" trying to explain my situation Saya began to walk towards the motel thing, so following I began to follow her staying a step or two behind her.

Upon reaching the front door we opened it and the inside looked just as shitty as the outside with a roof that more then likely leaked when it rained and floors that creaked to high hell. But the thing that surprised us the most was the fantastic smell coming from inside we followed it since we hadn't eaten anything since lunch. Reaching the kitchen we saw a couple of meals out on a table they were nothing special just some rice, fish and some vegetables but the smell just made mouth water to high hell. Thinking that the food was for me and Saya since this was were our dorm should have been I stepped the kitchen and a knife was thrown at me so close that some of my hair got a unwanted trim. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" said the person from the direction the knife was thrown I instantly turned my attention to the voice in the kitchen and I saw a 20 year old-ish woman with jeans a long shelve white shirt and a little pit longer then shoulder length light blue hair. _Her hair looks similar to mine _I thought to myself, but my thoughts were soon interrupted by a head but that was so hard it knocked me off my feet. "Answer my question who are you and what do you want?" she asked me again with very clear annoyance and murderous intent in hear voice "I'm Axl D. Giese I'm a student at Shibuya Academy and I was assigned this place as my dorm." I gave my answer in a very nervous voice hoping for dear life that she wouldn't kill me. "Alright let me check if what your saying is true." she said this and went to a folder by a counter and began to flip though it's contents

"Alright your story checks out welcome to Shibuya Mansion it's late so I'll give you a simple version of the rules here you brake it you fix it, you do your chores, and don't touch my booze that's it you brake anyone of these rules I'll put you through hell got it?" at her statement I just nodded my head in agreement for fear she'd bust my head open if I didn't. "Alright so with everything settled go eat your dinner and you'll meet all your other dorm mates in the after school… oh by the way my name's Rui Hachiouji just call me Rui now go eat."

Feeling that I was in the clear I went to the table and was about eat a meal I saw that all the food was already eaten "Aunt Rui Thirds please!" I heard my friend across the table say cheerfully I very angrily tapped out "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY FOOD YOU BITCH!" "Because I thought it was for me and why are you using Morse code again?" Saya said in response to which tapped out "My power is very closely tied to my emotions so if I talk when I'm really angry like I am right now there will be a giant hole where everything in front of me once was." I explained to my curious friend "I see makes sense, oh yay thirds thanks Aunt Rui!" Saya said very cheerfully as Rui brought both a serving of food and patted Saya on the head.

_Wait Aunt Rui? _I had to ask at this point "Hey Saya?" "Yes?" she said with food in her mouth "Are you and Rui related?" "Not by blood but she's an old friend of my Mom and Uncle and I've known her my entire life so I just call her Aunt Rui." She said all the with food in her mouth the entire time.

We finished eating after Saya had her 7th serving and after I had my 2nd "Alright now that you two are done eating it's time for bed Axl your room is drown the hall with the big 3 on it and Saya your room is on the second floor go right until you see a door with a 4 on it and bathrooms at the end of the hall opposing the boys room if you need it now go you two you have school in the morning and I will not have tardiness in this house!" she told us while pushing us out of the kitchen.

We began to walk to our rooms and when we reach the stairs we parted ways "Well good night and sweet dreams to you Crow." "You too Saya." we exchanged our goodbyes for the night and I reached my room and opened the door went into my room.

It was an average sized room with a futon all set in the middle and a closet off to the side with my stuff next to it waiting to be unpacked. Needing a rest after the day I had I stripped to my boxers and flopped drown on the futon and began to fall asleep…that is until I was awoken my the smell of something god awful. I lifted my head up to try to find the source of the smell and heard the sound of something unsticking from my pillow. I looked to see what caused the sound and saw that the part of the pillow I had my head on was completely black I put my hand to my head and it felt really weird like there was shampoo in my hair I pulled my hand out of my hair to look at my hand and it was also pitch black now I was really curios at this point so I graded my pants and put them on with one hand _which was a bitch to do _and went to the bathroom because it was the only room with a mirror.

I looked into the mirror and…_What the fuck? _Their was gaps where my hair dye were my head had been touched. They were completely gone showing my natural hair color I had no idea how this happened and I didn't want to know how this happened so I just stuck my head under the sink and began to wash my head of all my old hair dye out and after the deed was done I just looked at myself for a little bit and it brought back some old memories. It hitting me I needed to get back to sleep I went back to my room flipped my pillow over and went back to sleep for the night.

Chapter 2 END

Our old friend Rui is still around and Crows hair dye does some weird shit but what awaits him at his next day of school? Find out next time on dragon ba- I mean Code: Breaker Caw of the Crow!


End file.
